


Empty Cabinetry

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: It's the tail end of a month of whirlwind shifts at work for Keith - and then Shiro comes home.





	Empty Cabinetry

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta red  
> My phone likes to autocorrect weirdly, and that's all this has been written on

Keith was feeling particularly half-dead, long shifts at work stacked right after each other.  Combined with Shiro returning from a week long business trip, that meant...They had to go shopping.  Immediately.

 

“Shit, Takashi, I fucked up,” Keith mumbled, scratching anxiously from the patchy stubble on his cheek up into his hairline.  Shiro hummed to show he was listening, even though he was face down on their bed in nothing but a pair of striped boxers with his eyes closed.

 

“Food, Shiro, I haven't had time with my schedule being six layers of fucked.”  Keith huffed as he sat heavily on their bed, making Shiro bounce slightly. The older man titled his head a bit, so Keith could see the beginnings of a devious smile.

 

“I know of  _ something _ I could eat….”  Shiro trailed off as his hands slowly wrapped around Keith's hips, nudging the waistband of his ratty sleep pants down.  Keith felt his face grow hot as his dick twitched with interest (so sue him, he hadn't even jacked off while his boyfriend was gone), batting away Shiro's hands with a snort.

 

“Maybe some other time.  First we gotta feed the beasts, so I don't pass the fuck out on you before we get to the fun part.”  Keith reluctantly got up, to many noisy (wordless) protests. Shiro laid there, whining sadly as Keith rummaged in their dresser for clothes that Shiro could slap on with minimal effort.  Only when Keith dropped a rumpled pile of clothes onto his head did Shiro stir, blinking blearily as if he had just woke up from a long nap. Keith scrambled for his phone, unable to control his snickering as he snapped a quick photo of Shiro with his hair sticking up ridiculously and one cargo pant leg still draped across half his face.

 

“Weren't you all gung-ho about sleeping two minutes ago?”  Shiro mumbled, moving as if he were trapped in molasses.

 

“That was before I saw that all we have to eat is one rotten lettuce leaf,” Keith’s voice was muffled in the shirt he was struggling into, unable to find both arm holes.  With a frustrated growl, Keith flung the offending shirt off, and blindly pulled a much larger shirt from their drawers. In that time, Shiro had barely sat up halfway with a low groan, wincing as something popped in his spine.

 

“A single rotten lettuce leaf?  A feast! We could've shared that, baby.”  Shiro gasped in mock offense. Keith slowly counted backward from ten as Shiro snickered to himself.

 

“Hurry up,” Keith commanded, lightly slapping Shiro's butt as he bent over to pull his pants up.  Shiro let out an exaggerated moan and arched his back, sticking his ass out further as Keith turned away to grab shoes.

 

“You tease,” Shiro pouted as he pulled on the shirt that Keith had tossed at him.  It ended just above the bottom of Shiro's pecs, and Shiro blinked down at the short fabric in almost-surprise.  Keith must've thrown one of  _ his _ shirts at Shiro.

 

“You driving,” Keith countered, tossing their car keys at Shiro, who caught them surprisingly effortlessly.  “Since you're mister ‘I resent my company for hiring me a driver while I'm on a business trip’ now.”

 

“I couldn't go anywhere  _ fun, _ even when I didn't have any meetings to go to,” Shiro complained, ignoring the way Keith winced as he shuffled into his beloved pair of crocs.

 

“After food, we're replacing those,” Keith muttered darkly under his breath, allowing Shiro to drape an arm around his shoulder casually as they left their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the radio silence. Expect that again. I'm not doing so well offline, but I hope you enjoy these silly things I post


End file.
